Love Can Be Found
by TheSeaOfWar
Summary: Living for thousands of years without love can be extremely lonely. Harry Potter, a vampire who has been a nomad since the beginning of time, might finally be able to find just that in the small town of Fork. Can the legendary vampire legend be able to settle down? Harry/Esme/Bella/Rosalie/Alice/Denali Twins/?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my third story, hope you all like it! If you haven't read Red String of Fate or A Sell-Sword in the Game of Females go check it out.**

 **The harem for this story is not set in stone except for the female's in the Cullen clan. I am leaning of also putting in the Denali Twins but anyone else you will have to leave a review or PM.**

 **As always, leave a review with all of your ideas and thoughts! I'm always trying to become a better writer for you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**.

In a plane that was five minutes away from landing in Forks, Washington a man was staring out the window. Even sitting down you could tell that he had the body only angels or gods should process. His form was ripples with muscles, jet black hair, and emerald green eyes that could make women weak at a glance. This mans name was Harry Potter.

There is one thing that makes him different from the majority of other people, he is a vampire. Although not just any vampire he is a nomad vampire. One that moves at all times and never settling down. The problem for him is that the Volturi always hunts him down, not that he did any wrong. When the Romanians ruled he had no problem with authority in the vampire world since they had no motivation to collect every vampire that had an amazing gift.

The Volturi has hunted him since its beginning for his gifts. He is the only vampire known to be able to kill with the flick of the wrist and control another vampire for a few seconds at a time. He has another power much like Jane from the Volturi but it is more powerful since he can torture a multitude of people at once. To top it all off it seems that he is blessed to have strength that even a vampire shouldn't possess and speed that only the fastest could hope to achieve.

It has been on multiple occasions when vampires would challenge him to prove their strength. None have ever stood a chance although a few have damaged him and that was only because their were multiple attackers. It has gotten to the point when if the Volturi had no use to a vampire they would send them off to capture him only for them to die.

Currently he had decided to move to Forks from Portland, Maine to stay with a friend. Her name was Bella Swan. They had met about two years ago when she took a vacation in Maine. They had made an instant connection and decided to continue talking even after she went back home. When he heard that she was going to Forks he saw this as a perfect opportunity to see her again and go visit Carlisle. He had heard that Carlisle created a family and he was glad that his young friend finally got himself a family that had the same views as him. Harry hasn't seen Carlisle since Carlisle was around 200 years old and was impressed with how the young vampire viewed the world.

Carlisle was actually the reason that Harry didn't kill Bella on first sight. Harry thought of how Carlisle believed that there was a reason for everything that happens. If it so happens that he comes across the one human that has ever had blood that made him want to kill everyone in the surrounding area, it had to have been for a reason. Harry was tremendously happy that he hadn't killed her since she was one of his only true friends outside of Carlisle and a few other nomad vampires.

Not that he could really stay away from her. It was like her blood was actually singing to him and was always drawing him to her. If it wasn't that she was living in Phoenix, he would have followed her home. Her moving to Forks was like a blessing to him since he can finally be able to be around her, which was what his body and mind craves. It was decided that he would be staying with her at her father's house since in her words, "It is only right if you came to Forks for me."

He of course tried to tell her differently, saying that he was looking to move since his parents died. Since he was suppose to be a sixteen year old thats parents had died and became rich from their deaths. Of course that went all to hell when she told her father and he laid down the law and said a man of my 'age' shouldn't be living alone. I don't know if it was because he was a cop and didn't want any 'trouble' or that he heard from Renee that I was a good 'kid'. It also seems like I will have to go to school once again since if I didn't Bella would be away all day.

Another good thing from going to school, was that Charlie was able to pull some strings to give him and Bella the same classes. It seemed that he really wanted Bella to like Forks and was willing to do everything if letting a male 'teen' live under the same roof as his daughter. It was also planned that Harry's plane would land an hour after Bella's so she wouldn't have to go through the first day of school alone. He knew Bella wasn't really looking forward to it so he decided to try and help her along by going through it with her.

******Present******

"Hello passengers! We are about to land, so please sit down and buckle up." A female flight attendants voice said. Nearly fifteen seconds later the plane slightly jerked forward signifying that they landed. Harry Potter continued to stay seated as people were walking out of the plane so he wouldn't have to deal with the throng of people walking out at once. Finally after a few seconds of people pushing others he stood up when only a few were left in the plane. He swiftly grabbed his duffel bag and walked out with no problems.

When he finally reached the terminal, he searched for Bella since he wasn't sure what her father looks like. Everywhere he went drew eyes from every man and woman in the vicinity. After a few seconds he saw her and who he assumed to be her father next to a police cruiser. A grin appeared on his face as he started walking towards them. He had only took a few steps before she finally caught sight of him.

She broke out in a ear splitting smile before running to him. He had only enough time to set his bag down and open his arms before she jumped into them. He twirled her around while she giggled happily. As he slowed down and set her back on the ground and said into her hair, "Gods I've missed you Bella."

Bella sighed happily into his chest before saying, "I'm glad you were able to come to Forks with me."

"Well I have been meaning to come see you and this is the perfect opportunity for it."

Bella was giddy with glee from hearing her crush say those words. When she heard that he was willing to move along with her to Forks it was like a fairytale come true. The day her vacation ended was one of her worst memories of all time, seeing his eyes with sadness. She knew that this was her chance to make her finally be able to ensnare his heart.

There romantic moment was interrupted by her fathers voice saying, "Come on kids there is not point in just standing in the middle of the airport." Bella jerked out of her thoughts and realized exactly where they were before grabbing Harry's hand. She pulled him along to the police cruiser.

"Dad this is Harry. Harry this is my dad." Bella said in a happy voice but narrowing her eyes at her father to tell him not to mess this up for her. Harry seeing this decided to inwardly laugh. Charlie also apparently thought it was funny and gave a small chuckle before gaining a serious face.

"Now listen here. You will be living under my roof and will follow my rules. First-"

"Dad! He knows the rules! Stop trying to embarrass me!" Bella shrieked before opening the back door and starting to try to shove Harry in. Harry seeing no choice in but following Bella's lead, eased into the car and throwing Charlie a look that showed he understood him. Charlie saw this and gave a small grin while thinking in his mind that he actually liked this young man.

As soon as they were all situated into the car, Charlie said that he was taking them out to dinner at Bella's favorite spot. Bella just shook it off before going back to talking to Harry. Harry also continued his conversation with Bella since he knew that she would get irritated if he wasn't paying attention to her speaking. They rode like this for around a half hour before they finally got to the diner.

It was relatively a small place that has a homey feel to it that just drew you in. Through the windows you could see a multitude of people conversing with each other as if they all knew everyone inside. As they filed in everyone looked at them and most smiled seeing Charlie. They were also glad to see the long lost daughter of the chief but didn't seem to be really surprised that another person was with them. It seemed that they were surprised that the man was so gorgeous and what made him come to Forks.

When they were seated at a table people scrambled to come talk to Bella once again. Most were Charlie's friends that he would have a conversation with when Bella would barely acknowledge them since she was already nervous and shy. Bella and Harry barely ate at all and just decided to enjoy being together like in the car ride.

After Charlie finally finished eating and talking to everyone they left. It wasn't that long of a car ride to the Swan residence from the diner, only around five to ten minutes. When they were parked in the front Charlie turned around to face them and said, "You don't mind sleeping in the couch for a few days, right?"

"Of course not, sir. I understand this is all new to you and will take a few days to get situated."

"Oh just call me Charlie." Charlie said, "Well let's get going. I am going to have a few friends over soon." With that being said they all got out and grabbed their luggage to go indoors. Charlie went first so as to tell what rooms are which. The only other bedroom was Bella's, which he awkwardly asked if she still liked purple. Bella was inwardly unhappy about the whole one bathroom thing since she would have to be sharing with Charlie and Harry.

After they finished the tour around the upstairs, Charlie thought it was best to leave Harry and Bella to get Bella situated in her room. Bella was just standing their looking around when suddenly she was picked up and softly thrown on the bed. She could hear Harry laughing softly so she got up and pulled him down on the bed with her. After she succeeded in forcing him on the bed she got on top of him and said, "I win." She was only able to bask in victory for one second before Charlie voice interrupted then by saying, " Bella come outside! I got a present for you."

Then without a moments hesitation she was picked up by Harry, who was holding her to his chest. Bella gave a shriek of surprise before latching onto him. Seeing no point in making her let go Harry just proceeded to walk down the stairs to head outside. What he didn't see was Bella smiling happily in his chest from being so close to him. Her smile didn't even let up when they made it outside.

Harry actually had to unwrap her arms around him before setting her down for her to realize there were other people. Bella started to blush in embarrassment from being caught by her father, a man in a wheelchair, and a familiar teenager. It only got worse they started laughing at her when they saw her start to blush causing her to give a small glare to the people in front of her. "Oh stop being like that Bella. I just wanted to show you your birthday present." Charlie said before giving an old red orange Chevy truck a smack on the hood.

"Really for me?" Bella asked since she thought she would have to buy her own car.

"Yup! Just bought it off from Billy here."

"Yeah, I don't have the legs I use to anymore. My driving days are getting shorter." Billy said.

Bella then decided to try out her new truck with the teen. who she didn't know the name of, got into the passenger seat. "It is pretty old, but I installed a new transmission so it should run fine. Oh, my name is Jacob Black. I don't know if you remember me or not, but we use to make mud pies when we were younger."

"No, I remember. Your sisters name is ( Rachel ) right?"

"Yeah but she moved away awhile ago."

During Jacob speaking Bella turned on the truck and jumped from the suddenly loud noise. "Yeah I'm sorry it is pretty old but it runs really well. If it ever messes up or anything just give me a call." Jacob said with a friendly smile.

Bella replied, "That's perfect, thanks! Do you go to the high school? Harry and me are just starting there tomorrow and it would be nice to know someone."

Jacob sadly said, "No, I go to the school on the reserve." After relying to Bella he finally turned to get a good look at who he assumed was Harry. Even he had to say that he looked to be a very intimidating pretty boy. The boys on the reservation would even think twice before messing with him.

They made small talk before Billy said that they had to go get back home. Charlie tried to invite them to stay for the game but they decided they would have to stay for the next one. With that is was starting to get dark outside so they all went in. Bella snuggled up to Harry on the couch slept while the boys watched the Mariners game. When they were twenty minutes away from the end, Harry started to pretend that he had fallen asleep. Charlie finished the game and decided that leaving them there wouldn't hurt anything so he left them laying in the couch.

Suddenly Bella started to shiver at around midnight. He was glad that she never thought it weird that he was freezing cold at all times. He gently raised her up to reach for a cover to throw on them. He froze when he heard her moan his name. At first he thought that he woke her up but she didn't say anything else so he proceeded to grab the blacker off the back of couch and lay it on top of them.

He heard Charlie leave an hour before they had to get up and be ready for school. Around forty-five minutes later Bella starts moving around against him in a very ( provocative ) way. If he could still blush he would have. After around ten minutes of her 'squirming' around and the scent getting stronger it was making it hard to contain himself. Right when it was time to get Bella up he was close to letting loose, so he whispered to Bella that she had to wake up while gently shaking her.

Bella slowly started to wake and was confused of where she was at. All she remembered was falling asleep next to Harry on the couch. Then when her father went to bed he woke her up and decided to tell her that he loved her. After them both saying there feelings they proceeded to 'shower each other in it'. Now that she can feel the wetness between her thighs and the blanket wrapped around it she became alert. She looked up at Harry with a full blown blush before apologizing and running up the stairs to the bathroom with the blanket wrapped around her.

Meanwhile Harry downstairs was slowly calming down and lowering his breathing rate. He felt that the burning in his throat had progressed from its shallow burn since he was so close to Bella all day. His emotions were making him mentally slap himself since he should have fed before coming to Forks. Since he has lived for so long he has near perfect control over his thirst and only having to feed once every month or so. If it meant that his burning comes back this fast that means he will have to feed more often since he plans to spend every moment with Bella that he could.

He could hear the shower running with Bella making small moans from upstairs. He chuckled softly before going over to his bag for new clothes that were over in the corner of the room. He decided to just go simple with faded blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. The shirt was tight on his upper body showing his impressive figure that not even the best could hope to have. Since he had no need for any other human 'needs', he just sat back down on the couch to wait for Bella.

It took Bella about twenty minutes to get done in the bathroom. She then spent around ten minutes in her bedroom getting dressed. When she came downstairs she had her brown hair down, a simple black long sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. You can tell that she isn't that picky on clothing but her curvy figure could make anything look amazing. From the look on her face it appeared she was also very satisfied.

When she turned her head towards him and saw what he was wearing she smiled. "Good morning. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll just have a bowl of cereal." Harry replied back with a smile. After that they both walked into the kitchen and Harry sat at the table while Bella started making them both a bowl of cereal. They had idle chit chat while they ate before they both grabbed their backpacks and walked to Bella's truck. Bella got into the drivers seat and he sat in the passenger seat. They both knew that they would be extremely early, but Bella was nervous and wanted to make sure they or there in time.

Unlike in the ride to Bella's house yesterday, it was quite in the car ride. Bella from trying to wake up and Harry from just relaxing to the smell of Bella's blood. When they pulled into the school parking lot ten minutes later it was empty. There was only a few cars, which they assumed were from teachers coming early. Bella gave a slight shiver from it being so cold so Harry wrapped an arm around her to 'warm' her up. In return Bella said, "Thank you" and smiled up at him.

When they arrived at the main office for their schedules only an elderly old woman was there. "Well hello there dears. How can I help you today?" She said in a grandmotherly tone.

"Pretty good. It's our first day here and was wondering, can we have our schedules here or do we go somewhere else?" Harry explained with a smile.

"Oh you must be Harry Potter I assume?" She asked Harry who nodded, "and you are Isabella Swan? The chiefs daughter? We have been wondering when you both would show up. Charlie has been talking about you coming bad to town for a long time."

"Yes, but I like to be called Bella." She said as she grabbed both Harry's and her schedule.

"Well just make sure you get all the teachers to sign that form. I hope you both have a wonderful day." The woman said happily.

"You too," Both Harry and Bella said as they both left the office. Seeing that the parking lot was still empty of cars, the walked to a table outside and sat down. It was still cold out so Bella moved as close as she could to Harry without sitting in his lap, since she had an excuse. He just wrapped an arm around her again as she leaned on him and closed her eyes. After about ten minutes people started to pull into the school and going to classes. Harry lightly shook Bella out of her daydream and she just lightly smacked him in the chest for ruining it. He chuckled at her and said, "What was so amazing that I deserved that?"

"None of you business. Let's just go." Bella said with a blush on her checks as she got up and dragged Harry up with her. She then pulled Harry behind her so that he couldn't see her blush.

The day progressed slowly for them both. Harry it was because he hadn't been to school in over centuries and he hadn't been use to just sitting there. Bella it was for a while other reason, it was because right when she gets to see Harry again, she has to sit at school. It also greatly angered her that girls would openly flirt with Harry even though she was right there. He also didn't dissuade them into doing this, he just accepted it and flirted back a little.

Steadily as the day progressed they saw many familiar faces in every class. Jessica Stanley, who wouldn't stop flirting with Harry every chance that she could get, was a nice and friendly person. Eric was a nice guy if not a little nerdy. Mike Newton was a big flirt towards Bella but all around helpful guy. Angela was a nice shy girl that didn't seem to have a mean bone in her body and Bella could just tell that they would be friends.

It was the same in almost every class from start to end. The teachers would make them introduce themselves or send them to the back row. The kids would constantly ask them questions about why they moved or if Harry would like to go out some time, he never accepted but it scared Bella to death when he acted like he would think about it. Then for the rest of the class they would turn around in their seats to stare at them.

When the bell for lunch rang, Jessica came up to them and asked if they wanted to sit with her and her friends. Harry shrugged and looked at Bella who said, "Sure."

When Harry had taken a few steps into the cafeteria he got a sudden chill up his spine and a whiff of two scents that were equal if not stronger then Bella's.

***At the Cullen Table moments before***

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were conversing with each other about music, games, or movies. Each have lived for a long time without mates and have grown use to it. Emmett and Jasper had thought that Rosalie and Alice were their respective mates but it just didn't work. There was something that never clicked inside their minds that they were there mates since a potential mate's scent is suppose to stand out among all the others.

Every vampire in the Cullen family hasn't found a mate and have became like an actual family. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice have all formed sibling bonds with each other and Carlisle and Esme as their parents even if they weren't mates either.

Rosalie and Alice who were talking about clothes at the other side of the table couldn't help but feel like their lives are going to change. They had been smelling this delicious smell since yesterday an couldn't find out the source.

The entire table became silent as Edward said that the new kids are coming in. They all turned towards the door as it opened with Jessica in the front with the new kids following. They knew there names were Harry and Isabella but had no idea what they looked like. All of a sudden when the male stepped in the females at the table were hit with the smell they had been looking for but ten times stronger. They both said, "He's my mate" before looking at each other with shocked faces.

 **Thanks for all of the support you are giving me on my other stories, I hope this will be the same way**. **See ya next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! How you all been? Its been a while since I updated if you don't count the new story that I just posted. Anyways it is Thanksgiving Break! That means at least one chapter for one of my stories will be out before school starts up again!

 **Progress in stories**

Red String of Fate- I have about no idea how I want their talk to go. It can go so many ways but I just don't want it to seem like Harry will hate her forever or he just whines the entire time. Anyways send me a few ideas it always helps! :P

A Sell Sword in The Game of Females- I am stuck on a lemon that is killing me! I can not seem to just put my thoughts into words. As you all know (maybe) this is will be my first lemon so I want it to be good. Try to be patient with me I am trying my best! :P

The Ground Meets The Sky- Currently it is my worst… liked story I could say. I understand many people have not seen The 100 but it would mean a lot to me if you could go check it out. This story will be my easiest to write since it is a TV show that I have seen the most recently and I even plan to re watch it since I need to for the fic as well as I just love the show! :P

I am looking for an active beta! It is trouble writing a story, editing it, and then having to re edit it for all the mistakes I miss along with living in this place we call Earth. Give me a PM if you are interested.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter even if it is a little small, I just has to end it. It was a glorious ending in my opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

 _The entire table became silent as Edward said that the new kids are coming in. They all turned towards the door as it opened with Jessica in the front with the new kids following. They knew there names were Harry and Isabella but had no idea what they looked like. All of a sudden when the male stepped in the females at the table were hit with the smell they had been looking for but ten times stronger. They both said, "He's my mate" before looking at each other with shocked faces._

 **Harry POV**

My head whipped around at the table with wide eyes. 'So they feel it to. I have never heard of having a vampire having multiple mates. How is it possible if I already believed Bella to be mine?' Were the thoughts running through his mind.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as Bella shook my arm and said, "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing just a little shocked is all." I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and gave her a grin. "We better get going, don't want to annoy Jessica now do we?"

Blushing from the closeness she replied, "Ye-ah. Let's go." She was starting to look like a tomato when I laughed at her small stutter. "Stop making fun of me."

"Oh I am not making fun of you, silly girl. I am making fun with you." Was my clever retort.

"Just shut up and grab your food." Was all she said as she tried to hide using his body.

"Well figuring your going to eat half of mine what do you want?" I said as I reached for a tray.

"Just some salad and a water." Was her mumble reply in my jacket.

"Alright Jessica is waving us over." I said as I carried the tray with are salads an waters.

As they walked Bella said, "I really hate being the new kid. Everyone is staring at us."

"Just ignore it, they are just jealous of my dashing looks." I joked around making Bella slap me playfully. "Hey Jessica." I said as I sat down next to her with Bella sitting on my other side.

"Hey! This is Eric." She said bubbly as she pointed to an Asian chess club type guy. "Mike." A chubby faced spiked up hair jock type. "Angela." A pretty looking but shy girl with glasses. The rest were people that I didn't really pay attention to since the other girls were close to drooling from my vampire allure and the guys didn't really look like much.

"Hi. This is Bella and I'm Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said politely with a full tooth smile.

The talk after that was just small talk about how we were liking Forks, where we use to live, and what types of changes it was to come from a sunny place to the raining capital of the USA. One topic nearly made Bella die of embarrassment was when Jessica asked if we were going out causing Bella to stutter but I just wrapped my arms around her and said, "Of course, aren't we cute?" This caused everyone around the table to bust out laughing at the look on Bella's face.

The only problem that occurred was that I heard two snapping noises followed by growls. I know that only I could hear it as it was nearly silent. Looking over from the corner of my eye I saw the beautiful blonde and pixie like brunette's face changed into a small growl while the boys at the table were try to edge away from them. Suddenly I heard the blonde on say, "What is he thinking Edward?" This caused me to widen my eyes as the bronze haired male looked at me causing me to feel a probing sensation in my head. I jammed shut all door to my mind suddenly, making him to recoil from the shock. "What happened", the blonde one asked finally looking away.

"All I heard was him saying to never do that again before 'throwing' me out of his mind." Was his shaken response.

I gained a small grin since everyone at their table was staring at him. "Who are they?" I asked looking around my table.

This cause Jessica to follow my line of sight and blush before saying, "That is Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen. Alice is the black haired one, Emmett is the huge one, and Edward is the bronze haired one. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are the other two. They most of the time keep to themselves. They moved from Alaska two years ago along with their adoptive Father, Doctor Cullen. Dr. Cullen's sister also lives with them taking on kind of like an adoptive mother figure."

Standing up I said, "Well I'll be right back." Then leaning down to Bella I whispered seductivly, "I won't be long. Don't want to keep you waiting." I walked away with only one last glance at Bella who appeared to be trying to not run her thighs together under the table. With merriment in my eyes, I made a beeline for the Cullen table. "Hey. My names Harry, you wouldn't happen to be Carlisle family would you?" I asked with a smile never leaving my face.

"Yeah, who are you?" Emmett said eyeing up and down my form.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize that I never told you my relationship with him." I said chuckling to myself. "Silly me. I was a friend of Carlisle since he was a little boy, just came to check up on my he is doing."

This made them all look at me with shock at the mention of knowing Carlisle since he was a newborn. "How old are you?" Edward gasped out.

This made me put my finger on my chin in a thinking position before saying, "Old enough to remember ancient times and see more empires fall than I can count. Enough about me, I have been dying to know, for the last few minutes, what are your stories Alice? Rosalie?"

Alice suddenly shook off her shock and gained a smile. "I'm Alice! Nice to meet you Harry. You shouldn't stand and talk to us it is only polite to sit down." She said before grabbing my hand and pulling me to sit in the spot between Rosalie and her.

"Look like I don't have much of a choice." I said with a equally bubbly voice before turning to Rosalie, "You have to have the most beautiful blonde hair that I have ever seen."

I could tell that if Rosalie could still blush she would have, "Thank you. I like your…" she said as she eyed my figure.

"Everything, I know. I get that plenty, even males say so; dontcha think Eddie?" I said teasingly.

As soon as the words left my mouth Emmett broke out laughing that made everyone in the cafeteria stop talking and stare. The rest off the table laughed but not as much as Emmett except for Edward who looked ready to kill me at any moment. "I don't have to deal with this." Edward growled at me before getting up an walking out of cafeteria.

When everyone finally calmed down at the table Emmett said, "Wow, that was a good one. We so need to keep you around if you can get under his skin like that."

"Eh, his panties were in a wad they just need to get unbundled. So how about we talk later when I come over to visit Carlisle? We can get to know each other since I feel like I'm going to be around more than likely." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Rosalie roll her eyes and Alice get a glazed look in her eyes.

Coming out of her dream world Alice said excitedly, "Oh oh we can do soooo many things together. We can go shopping together, we can go to picnics, and we could just trade stories." She seemed to not even notice the incredulous looks sent her way by Emmett and Jasper along with Rosalie's slight glare.

"Sure! Any family of Carlisle's is family to me." I said cheerfully enough to match Alice's tone before turning to Rosalie's voice.

"Well if that's the case it wouldn't matter if I went along with you to shop with Alice? After all it wouldn't seem right if only she went when your suppose to get to know us." Rosalie said sweetly.

"That's perfect! How about you guys?" I said pretending that I didn't see the evil looks sent from Alice and Rosalie to the boys.

"I... don't... Think it... Would be the... Best... We need to do something." They said together with horrified looks before standing up quickly and walking away without a goodbye.

"Well I guess it will just be us since Bella doesn't really enjoy shopping much so she probably won't come." I said carefully since if they could make the guys run it would be best to tread carefully.

"What do you mean? I thought it was only you and me- I mean us." Alice questioned as she scooted on her chair to get closer.

"Yeah, who is she to you if you are living with her?" Rosalie said mirroring Alice's movements.

"Well that is a long story. She was just a person that extremely interested me when we met in Maine. Anyways as much as I would love to stay an talk I need to get back to her. Talk to you girls later?" I said obliviously without knowing my actions would cause consequences.

"Yeah sure. Just go back to 'her'." Rosalie said bitterly as she stopped moving closer causing me to start becoming confused.

"Sure we can go shopping later tonight maybe after you meet the family." Alice said in a nicer tone than Rosalie but not in her normal enthusiastic voice.

"Of course! It will be amazing to see Carlisle after so long, it also would be a great time to learn more about you." I said as I quickly wrapped my arms around their shoulder and pulled them towards me. This caused a tingle to climb up both of my arms that was as if electrifying my body along its path. It was exhilarating and was greater than drinking human blood. My body was on fire with pleasure and I could melt in its embrace.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my feelings as I felt them turn to jelly in my arms. Quickly I let go before saying, "I'm sorry we need to talk more about this. It was nice meeting you though." With that I walked back to Bella's table with their scents stuck in my mind causing my mouth to almost water.

After what felt as if hours of walking I was finally able to sit back down next to Bella where I was bombarded with voices talking excitedly.

"I can't believe you just went over there!"

"What did you say to make them act like that?"

"Calm down. They were just cool normal people nothing to be intimidated about." I said with a sparkly white smile as I wrapped my arm around her waist. Although it made the scents more prominent in my mind, I knew it would put Bella at ease.

Now that I get a closer look at her she appeared to be angry or jealous. It didn't stop her from leaning into my touch as I was about to whisper, "What's the-"

"Bro that was amazing you totally had Rosalie in your hands! You do got to teach me that!" Mike said looking at me as if I was a god, although he didn't know that I pretty much was.

I was about to reply when I heard Bella grinding her teeth making me gain a mischievous smile. "I don't think that would be a great idea Mike. Bella might just get a little to jealous. She wouldn't want me to be taking all the ladies now would she?" As I was talking, half way through I saw Alice lean closer to Rosalie and start whispering so low I couldn't hear.

Bella started to slap me with her usual tomato face as she whispered, "Stop embarrassing me!"

When I was about to reply, I saw both Alice and Rosalie stand up from the table. As they were walking to throw away their trash I was enticed by the way they walked as if it was beauty in its true form. I didn't even stop looking when I saw Rosalie send me a seductive smirk as she walked a walk that made me know that she was doing this on purpose.

My gaze was lifted off Rosalie when I saw Alice smile brightly with her eyes sparkling. When my eyes connected with hers it was as if my past had gone away and all I could think about was the future. I saw us laying together in a bed under a sheet with the room destroyed around us; I saw us walking together holding hands as we both carried a bag full of clothes; I saw us standing at an alter with her in a wedding dress saying, "I do."

My world came crashing around me as I felt Bella give me a gentle push and said in my ear, "Come on! We are going to be late to class."

I stood up as if in a trance and started to look around for Alice. I just let Bella lead me the way to are next class as I day dreamed about what I saw. When I finally saw Alice disappear in a classroom I knew...

I knew I had to meet her. I knew I had to make that fantasy into a reality. I knew that my life was going to change and at least three women would be the centerpiece.

Was it good? Amazing? Best thing you ever read? I am hoping its then last one! As always I hope you send me your thoughts and opinions!

Next new story is a new Harry Potter/Hunger Games crossover or Naruto/GTA 5! Thought I would just make you all die from anticipation for a few weeks! :P Anyways for the poll for the Hunger Games one will be in the poll section for what OLDER female hunger games female will be in the harem pairing. Haha you all will never guess my magnificent plot! P.S. There is only like 3 choices lol.

Anyways see you all next time!


End file.
